1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical instrumentation. More particularly, the present invention relates to balloon retention catheter devices for introducing fluids and the like into blood vessels, ducts and other human and animal body cavities and to methods for retaining such devices in a fixed position in the human body.
2. The Prior Art
Catheter devices are in wide use in various medical applications requiring transport of fluids to and from bodily vessels, ducts and cavities. In many catheter applications, such as various radiological applications, it is important to establish the position of the tip of the catheter at a specified location in the body and maintain that position during the performance of the medical procedure during which the catheter is used.
Catheters incorporating one or more inflatable balloons as retention devices are known in the prior art. Because of the ability of such a catheter to be retained in a fixed position once it is put into place in a body vessel or other passage and the balloon or balloons inflated, such catheter devices have found numerous medical applications.
Balloon retention catheters usually comprise a length of flexible tube having a diameter suitable for a particular application. The tubing includes a first lumen for passage of a fluid therethrough. The devices further include one or more inflatable balloons circumferentially disposed around the outer wall of the catheter. In some prior art devices, each balloon communicates with its own lumen terminating in an aperture through which a fluid, usually air, may be introduced to inflate the balloon after the catheter has been put in place at a desired position in a blood vessel, bile duct, or other body cavity. In other prior art devices, both balloons communicate with a common lumen terminating in an aperture through which the inflating fluid may be introduced.
There are numerous examples of prior art retention-type catheter devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,874 to Keeling discloses a catheter including two balloons communicating with a first common inflation lumen and a second lumen terminating at the surface of the circumference of the catheter wall between the two balloons. Keeling teaches insertion of the catheter into the penis to deliver medication to a selected site along the path of the urethra or to remove fluid from a selected region in the urethra by application of a vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,541 to Wyatt discloses a proctoscope which may be immobilized at a selected position in the bowel by an externally applied vacuum communicating with a pair of opposing circumferentially disposed suction plates. The Wyatt device does not employ balloons and relies solely on the suction plates for retention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,764 to Uddenberg discloses a device for retention of a cervix during medical procedures. The Uddenberg device comprises a suction cup having a mouth for enveloping and retaining a cervix.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,375 to Ericson discloses a retention catheter for drainage of body fluids. The Ericson device includes a single inflatable balloon located near the tip of the device and positioned relative to a drainage opening in a drainage lumen such that, when inflated, the balloon prevents the body cavity walls from entering the drainage opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,216 to Stevens discloses a urological catheter for insertion into a patient's bladder. A first balloon, located at the catheter tip, acts as a cushion to prevent the catheter tip from injuring the bladder wall. A second circumferentially disposed inflatable balloon acts as a retention device. A drainage opening is located between the two balloons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,076 to Betancourt discloses a nasogastric catheter. The Betancourt device includes two separately inflatable balloons. Betancourt teaches inflating one or both balloons depending on one of the numerous disclosed purposes to which the catheter is being put.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,725 to Baran et al. discloses a surgical cuff. The Baran et al. device includes three circumferentially disposed inflatable cuffs or balloons. The center balloon is double walled and the outer wall is perforated, allowing introduction of anesthetic to the region of body tissue surrounding the cuff.